Sex and the coven
by savemysoal
Summary: what happens when the cullens get too close!
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Sex In The Coven

I looked down and Bella's warm hand was reaching down into my manly leopard print thongs.

'Bella, what are you doing?'

'Just having some fun!' Bella cried.

'Bella I don't think so .What if you get hurt.'

'Edward, I honestly care the hell if I get hurt or not, now do IT!!!'

'OK Bella, but be careful not to pull on these pants to hard they are quite tight you know.'

'Alice is a serious health hazard she could seriously damage your male reproductive organs'

OMG Bella is so sexy when she is being smart. I am turning so pervie now a days. I hope Bella likes it cause I just cant help it

'Bella do you no that you are making me extremely hard'

'Edward Cullen are you saying that you are the 'H' word' she said sounding innocent

She wont be innocent once I am done with her

'Maybe are you 'wet'?

'Yes, is that a bad thing'

'No As Long as I can lick it up!'

'Sure.' Bella said casually.

'Sorry, but where do you want it, dear?' I asked cautiously.

'Well, I think I'm in the mood for having it up the front.'

'How about I give it to you up front, then lick the back a bit for you?'

'Ermm, can we just get on with it please? And yes you can lick my ass if you really want to, but let your tongue go inside!'

Just as Bella was ripping the thongs off, Alice bursts through the door, after having a vision off us getting it on hard.

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!! If you think your going to let Bella rip those lovely thongs, you've got another think coming.'

'Alice, how would you like to join us?'

Jasper heard all the shouting and came running through with zebra striped thongs on.

'Alice! I can't get these stupid thongs off!!' Jasper whined.

'Don't take them off yet. I like them! They show all your lumps and bumps and crevasses and cracks.' Alice said.

Suddenly Jasper managed to rip the pants off and his cock flapped free and wild. It was massive. And I thought mine was huge! Bella jumped off the bed and ran to Jaspers cock and starts to play with it then Alice gets all defencive and they both start hitting it off with Jasper and Edward. I was still on the bed and giving myself pleasure and then a sudden urge to finger Alice. So I jumped off the bed and mad my wish come true she screamed with pleasure and then I was so into this and then the door was flung open and Emmett and Rosalie came crashing through the door.

Emmett was leaning against the door frame and Rose stroking his 'wee man' and him purring his head off.

When I say wee man I mean it, Jasper has a massive cock and tiny balls and Emmett had the exact opposite but he always said 'it's the power that matters' Yeah right.

'Emmett, where is _IT_…?' Bella asked trying to sound polite.

Emmett reached in-between his balls and pulled out this 2 inch creature that he calls 'Harry the Hair-less Hippo.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle P.O.V.

Chapter 2

Esme and I were sitting in the garden waiting for our guests to arrive, when I noticed Edward fucking Rosalie hard. Emmett came running out the back door screaming

'HARRY HAS FALLEN OFF!!!!!!!!!!!'

In the background I could hear Alice shouting 'Bella, you pulled it off!!'

Emmett ran up to me and said 'You're a doctor, fix me up' I wasn't disturbed by his question but more by the fact that he was holding 'it' in his hand. Now I see why it fell off. It was tiny.

'Emmett what happened ?'

'Well… Bella kinda wanked me to hard' he replied

'Emmett McCarthy Cullen how dare you use language like that in my house

'Its actually Esme's house' he said, he was really annoying me now.

'Emmett don't try and get away from the fact that Harry has been pulled off'

'Can you sew him back on please!'

'I'll see. Is it a clean rip?'

'I don't think so it has some super glue around it since Bella said that would work.'

My vampire son and human almost daughter had tried to superglue Harry back on, what is this world coming to?

'Emmett go into my office and bring out a scalpel and Jasper.'

'Why do you want Jasper'

'Well you need a donor and Jasper has the biggest _one _in the house'

'Yeah his is pretty big'

'Emmett hurry up and don't tell Jasper why I need him'

'No prob doc'

Jasper is going to be in a lot of pain since vampires are immune to anaesthetic and half of his butt is going to get ripped off.

Jasper and Emmett came out side in nothing but a pair of animal print men thongs. They were so uncomfy stupid midget vampire …. I mean Alice.

'Hey Carlisle what do you want'

'I need your …help with something'

'Well what is it ?'  
'As you know Harry has been ripped off Emmett's body and we need you to donate some of your's since it is massive.'

'Carlisle how do you know mines is massive?'

'Well one everyone talks about it and two they pants are giving you a massive wedgie.'

'I suppose… How much do you need?

'Emm… about 3inches is that OK?'

'yeah but I will have to see about it with Alice since she uses it the most.'


End file.
